


Help?

by volleyowlets



Series: Drabbles and Shit from Tumblr [11]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 02:59:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13989048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/volleyowlets/pseuds/volleyowlets
Summary: Ennoshita's having trouble getting noticed. Yachi might have the solution.





	Help?

Ennoshita loved directing films, it was his pride and joy. Sometimes he wished he’d get more recognition for his work though. His friends were wonderful about it, they’d always congratulate him on his shorts and even his longer works. He couldn’t get the recognition elsewhere though, and he had no idea how he was going to get it. 

Until then. 

“Chikara, why don’t you try talking to my mum?” 

Yachi stood before him, a light blush covering her cheeks. The girl who always wanted to help others, who was more selfless than Ennoshita could ever dream of being. His girlfriend who made him so very proud. 

“Um, sure. Can she help me though?” He really had no idea how the girl’s mother could be of help to him. 

“Oh, yes! Yes! She knows a couple of people who might be able to help you out, but she wants to meet you before she says anything to them though. She’s very nice but she’ll only consider it if you reach her standards. Her reputation keeps her busy. So what do you say?” 

Ennoshita stared at the girl before him. His heart was thudding in his chest. Was the universe really giving him this opportunity? If he said yes would he be meeting with Yachi’s mother by himself? Would she interrogate him on his relationship with her daughter? He had so many questions. 

“Yes, I’d like to meet with her,” he started. What was he supposed to say? “Is there a time she’s usually available or?” 

Yachi’s face turned scarlet.  _Cute_ , Ennoshita thought. 

“Uh, I’ll have to ask her! I’ll message you the details!” 

“Okay. I’ll see you tomorrow then. Thank you,” he said, waving lightly. 

“Bye Chikara!” 

Ennoshita knew that as soon as she turned around his face was just as red as hers had been earlier. That smile might kill him one day. 


End file.
